1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of receptacles, and more specifically to trays.
2. Prior Art
A tray may be defined as a shallow flat receptacle with a raised edge or rim, used for carrying, holding, or displaying articles. The upturned edges give individual trays a significant height, which can be a disadvantage when it comes to storage of an empty tray. Also, even if identical trays nest, so that they may be stacked at the point of sale, they normally require shelf space, as there is no convenient way to hang them on a display. Also, conventional trays are rectangular, with all four corners being the same. However, in many applications, trays are used to temporarily hold small articles, or liquids, for easy access. When the remainder of the articles or liquid is to be returned to the original container, there is a risk of spillage if the remainder is poured directly from the tray to the original container. The present invention provides a novel tray having novel features that address such matters.